My Friend's Cousin
by 3258KsLuvr4evr
Summary: When Amu's dead cousin shows up not long after her joining the Guardians, how will the Guardians handle this? And why does she keep herself distanced from them?- Summary not as good as it could have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first InuSC fanfic! I hope it goes well. I own nothing!**

**I'm not completely sure on the pairing yet though I have a good idea of who I'm putting Kagome with. (Does anyone like the idea of Shippo and Rima?)**

**If anyone wants someone from another anime (like Kurama from YuYu Hakusho), tell me! I'm not proming that I'll put them in here, but I might!**

**No flaming, please! If you have any ideas, though, those are always welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Welcome to Seiyo Academy!**

"So, this is Seiyo Academy," the voice that spoke was sweet and musical, kind, beautiful, and distinctly female. It came from a head of long, silky, bluish-black hair facing a huge, castle-like school. Her reply was a gentle, feminine giggle and a 'Looks like it' before a third voice spoke up.

"We should probably head to the office for our schedules," this voice was distinctly masculine but youthful.

"Yeah! I hope I'm in Ka-chan's classroom!" a fourth and also youthfully masculine voice spoke up.

"Now, Houshi, don't cause any... problems or else," the second voice spoke up again.

"Why, Sango! I am but a humble houshi! How could you accuse me of anything less than innocent?" At the third voice's dramatic reply, all three of the others sweatdropped.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, please. You can't go around talking to everyone new you meet like you used to, Miroku," the first voice said with an amusedly exasperated sigh. The black haired 'Houshi' looked to the raven haired youth with a small smile.

"Hai, I'll try my best to behave," he said softly.

"Now that that's over, let's go!" said the auburn haired fourth voice, already rushing ahead of the other three.

"We're coming, Shippo! Wait up!" voice number one called out following behind her excited companion.

_-_ Scene Change _-_

"Good morning, Amu-chan~!" said a violet haired girl as she hugged a pink headed girl from behind. Gold clashed with gold before the pinkett responded.

"Good morning, Nadeshiko-chan," Amu said. Their charas had also finished their introductions.

"Guess what! I heard we're getting some new students today!" Nadeshiko said, smiling happily.

"That's nice, I guess. How many?" Amu asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be one in this class and a few more in Tadase's. I'm not sure how many," Nadeshiko said with an index finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. Just then, the teacher decided to come in.

"Settle down, children. We have a new student today," Mrs. Szuki said, "Come on in, now." A girl with long, wavy raven black, blue-tinted hair to about mid thigh walked in. Her bangs framed her face and fell over her fourhead elegantly, stopping just short of her swirling, mysterious sapphire eyes as if they were hands reaching for precious jewels. She wore the uniform without any extra decoration except a pair of skin tight shorts underneath that reach just above her knees, and you could see her developing form's curves were a bit more developed than most their age but not overly so. Her peachy complection and long, toned legs showed a lively, healthy, athletic glow that in no means took away from her looks. All in all, she was beautiful and seemed to have already started gaining admirers from the looks on people's faces. 

"Class, this is Kagome Taisho. Kagome, would you please tell us about yourself?" the teacher said while gesturing between the students and Kagome. Kagome stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Taisho. Please call me Kagome. I like the outdoors, just about anything athletic, drawing, cooking, singing, helping my friends and family, history, and a lot of other things. I don't like when people are bullied or picked on, and I won't stand by if I see it happening. I'm usually pretty nice unless you get me really really angry, so... I hope we all get along and have a wonderful year!" she said, her voice flowing with friendliness and kindness. Suddenly, Amu stood up with her head hanging down and ran out of the room, mumbling something about not feeling well.

"I'll go check on her," Nadeshiko said, standing and running out without waiting for the permission that came a second later. As 'she' ran out of the classroom, 'she' heard the teacher assign Kagome the desk in front of her.

"Amu, wait up!" Nadeshiko said, grabbing Amu's arm before taking a second to catch 'her' breath. Looking up, Nadeshiko noticed that Amu was shaking with a far away look in her eyes. Getting more worried than 'she' already was, Nadeshiko asked, " Amu, what's wrong?'

That snapped Amu's attention to 'her'. Taking deep, steadying breathes, it was a few seconds before she responded, her voice quavering a bit, "The new student,... Kagome, she-she looks exactly like my cousin, Kagome Higurashi, did the last time I saw her. She even sounds like her and acts like her!" Amu said. Noticing Nadeshiko's confused look, Amu elaborated, "The last time I saw my cousin was five years ago. She would be seventeen now."

"Why did you say _would be_, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"My cousin died a couple of months ago. I just found out a little over a month ago... I-I always used to look up to her... still do... I feel like she's my Kagome. No, I know she's my Kagome," Amu said, sobbing before breaking down into tears. Nadeshiko swept her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it might just be a coincidence. And if it's not, we'll know. I want to become Kagome-chan's friend; how about you?" Nadeshiko questioned, pulling back to look at Amu's face and wiping away the remainder of her tears. Amu brightened a bit with a small smile and nodded.

"Well, you'll probably want to know that she's got the smell of birth, but..." Temari started only to trail off. Looking up to 'her' chara, Nadeshiko frowned.

"But what?" Nadeshiko asked.

"The smell is... really really faint... like diluted coke... and I can't tell how many or if they've hatched. It's really confusing, like walking through a room that smells like something and coming out with the scent clinging to you. But you can't do that with this scent," Temari stated, frowning. Nadeshiko got what she was saying but didn't know what to make of it. Shrugging, Nadeshiko came to a conclusion.

"We'll just have to watch her and alert the others about it," Nadeshiko said. And with that, they headed back to class where they said that Amu hadn't felt well but it had passed and took their seats, Amu sitting to Nadeshiko's left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is chapter two! Thnx 4 the reviews.**

**I would like some opinions, though:**

**Is giving Kagome 5 charas too much?**

**I really want to put Kags with a specific person, but do you want me to add someone else to the pairing? If you do, tell me who and I'll think about it. (doesn't have to be from Inu or SC)**

**Who should I pair the other girls with? (Miroku and Sango r 2gether)**

**I'm thinking of adding the Spirit Detectives from YYH. Should I make Kags relationship with some of them(give me the specific person) romantic or family/friendship?**

**Please read and review with your opinions! Please, no flaming! I want more reviews than last time, please!**

As they went back into the classroom, Nadeshiko explained that Amu hadn't felt very well but was better now. They took their seats, Nadeshiko behind Kagome and Amu to Nadeshiko's left by the window. Kagome turned around and looked at Amu worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked Amu.

"Amu, and I'm fine," Amu said.

"Are you sure, Amu-san?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry. She's fine," Nadeshiko reassured, "By the way, I'm Nadeshiko. It's nice to meet you, Kagome-chan!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Nadeshiko-san," Kagome responded.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Nadeshiko said while waggling 'her' index finger, "Chan! Nadeshiko-_chan!_" 

"Fine, fine. Nadeshiko-_chan._ Are you happy?" Kagome asked while trying to contain giggles.

"Yep!" Nadeshiko said.

-Scene Change (lunch break)-

"Kagome-chan, would you like to eat with us?" Nadeshiko asked while Amu was secretly hopeful. They didn't have to meet with the other Guardians until after school today.

"Gomen," Kagome said while positioning her hands in front of her apologetically, "I'm supposed to eat with-" Suddenly, the classroom door was thrown open with a high-pitched 'Ka-chan' before Kagome swung around and was tackled into the embrace with a head of auburn hair. Giggling, Kagome ruffled the mass of flaming that tumbled down from a high ponytail down to the boy's mid-back spiking out and giving him a wild look.

"And we telling Miroku to behave this morning. Should we have been telling someone else to?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised and giggles barely contained. The boy pulling back, and everyone saw bright green eyes with a bit of blue in them. Giving her a mock hurt look, the boy pouted.

"Hey! I've been good; just ask San-chan!" He said, crossing his arms and poking his bottom lip out a bit.

"I was just kidding, Shippo! I'm sure you were on your best behavior," Kagome giggled, ruffling his flaming locks and pulling back when his 'mood' lightened. Through all of this, Nadeshiko and Amu just sat back and stared. Kagome was the first to notice.

"Oh! Shippo, this is Nadeshiko-_chan _and Amu-san. Nadeshiko-chan, Amu-san, this is Shippo," Kagome introduced, gesturing to each person as she spoke. Then, Shippo's head popped over her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hi! My name is Shippo Taisho!" Shippo said chipperly while extending one hand while the other stayed wrapped around Kagome's neck.

"Hi, I'm Nadeshiko! Just call me Nadeshiko-chan, 'kay," Nadeshiko said, just as chipper. 'She' knew being friends with her friends or family would allow 'her' to be around Kagome more and gather information. She shook his hand, and Kagome ducked out of his arms.

"The name's Amu," Amu said. Just then, a black-haired boy with violet eyes ran into the room and ducked behind Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango is trying to kill me again," the boy stated simply, while positioning her between him and the door.

"Miroku, stop hiding behind Kagome, and let me hit you!" a brunette female said as she slid into the room.

"Why, Sango! I didn't know you were a sa-" Miroku started.

"Don't even go there, Mirko," Sango said, stepping closer threateningly.

"Kagome! Sango's trying to hospitalize me!" Miroku whine.

"You probably deserve it," Kagome stated offhandedly before looking back at Nadeshiko and Amu, "This is Sango Taisho and Miroku Houshi. Miroku, Sango this is Nadeshiko-chan and Amu-san."

"Hi," Miroku and Sango said, pausing in their little fight (Sango trying to hit Miroku while he kept ducking out of the way).

"Hello," Nadeshiko and Amu said. Both sides smiled for a second before Sango and Miroku went back to their squabble. Everyone else just sweatdropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**KsLuvr: Hi! I'm back!**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. Time's just been flowing by and filling my days with too much work. I guess I was a bit lazy too... Anywho, while I will be busy I will try to keep updating a lot sooner than this time.**

**Still need a pairing for everyone except for Kags, Sango, and Miroku.**

**I don't own anything (though I want to ^cries^)! Please read and review!**

Moving Sadness

'Looks like I ditched them' a boy thought looking over his shoulder without seeing a huge crowd of purple and white or hearing a dozen screeching vultur- I mean girls (slip of the tongue,sorry coughnotcough^). Breathing out a sigh of relief, he walked into the house, he looked around the place that had be his home for the last twelve years of his life, for the only years his current body had lived through.

Taking his shoes off at the door, he boy walked down the hall until he reached the kitchen doorway. Glancing in, he called out "Okaa-san, I'm home," Said woman turned around and smiled warmly at him though it was tinged with sadness.

"Welcome home, Shuichi-chan," She said, wiping her hands on her apron and taking his bento box from him, "Dinner will be be ready shortly, and then... I'll take you to the train station...," She trailed off, saddening more," You know you don't have to go... and you can come back whenever you want," She was hoping he would choose to stay. She didn't want to lose her son.

"Arigato, Okaa-san, I'll keep that in mind." His smile was aloof yet understanding, not mirth involved. Not a smile that belonged on a twelve year old's face. He knew she didn't want him to leave. But he had to. For her. She didn't deserve to have him as a burden.

"Well...," She trailed off again awkwardly "I better get back to cooking. You should probably finish packing..." Pulling into a sort of half hug, she released him before returning to her cooking. Turning away from the kitchen, the boy headed up the stairs and into the second room on the right.

Sighing tiredly while closing his eyes, the boy ran a hand through long, blood red locks before opening forest green orbs to look around the room. There wasn't much to look at because most everything had been packed and sent to his new address already. All that was left was a couple of pairs of clothes, most of which were already in a suitcase on the foot of his old bed, and a little bit of school supplies on the room's desk.

Quickly packing the things on the desk and making sure there was nothing left in the closet, he pulled out his new school's uniform of blue, black, and white. Just as he was about to zip up his bag, something in the room caught his attention. It was a picture of him and his close friends after the tournament. He even managed to get Hiei in it. Smiling, he tucked the picture in the bag before zipping it up. So lost in his memories was he that he almost missed the door to his room being opened. Almost being the key word.

"Are you ready?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Oh, how he wished he could say no. But he couldn't. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. There were just too many risks in staying. Still, he knew he would be lying if he said he was sure and knew his friend would know, no, already knew. So he decided not to answer the question.

"Why, Hiei! I never knew you cared," he drawled out, his eyes getting gold flecks.

"Hn," He would have snorted at his friend's response if it wouldn't have been ill mannered and unfitting for the situation. He was surprised, though, when his hybrid friend continued, "You'll see them again, fox. This isn't the last goodbye," He smiled sadly but appreciated his friend's attempt to cheer him up( though said friend would deny it). He didn't expect Hiei to say anything else, but it seems surprises were popping up everywhere today because Hiei blurred into his field of view and locked his ruby orbs with his emerald ones, "I'm serious, Kurama. You_ will _see them again," Kurama heaved a sigh and nodded his head before locking eyes with Hiei again.

"I know, Hiei. I know," Kurama whispered. With a 'hn', Hiei disappeared, more than likely waiting in the dining room for him. With another sigh, Kurama glanced around the room one more time, memorizing every detail. Looking into the mirror, he knew this would be the last time he saw this him again. This chapter of his life was coming to an end.

His current- or is it old now?- school's uniform consisted of brown pants with a long sleeve, white, button up dress shirt. Over the shirt was a brown vest with gold buttons.

Looking around the room one last time, he walked out with his bag in hand and shut the door behind him, closing this chapter of his life away permanently.

**KsLuvr: Okay, I'm finally done! For those of you who are confused or have questions, send them in. I know that you might have questions about things -**

**Kurama: Like why I'm a twelve year old ^glares at authoress^**

**KsLuvr: -Like why he's a twelve year ol- Hey! How did you get in here! I locked the door!**

**Kurama: ^hold an out of shape paper clip and a credit card, still glaring while pointing to the open door letting light into the dark room^ Now about me being a twelve year old... ^puts paper clip and credit card in pocket while leaning towards the authoress and talking in a voice that's so sweet it's scary^ Why wasn't_ I_ told about this? And what was that about with my mom?**

**KsLuvr: ^hides behind couch^ I... forgot. Don't worry, though! It's for the good of the story! You'll understand later! You'll even make up with your mom! I promise! ^Kurama starts to reach into his hair, authoress gets scared^ If you kill me now, I can't remedy the situation! **

**Kurama: ^sigh^ Fine, but you better remedy the situation. Soon.**

**KsLuvr: Of course! ^hopes he buys her act^**

**Kurama: ^smiles and starts to walk away, authoress starts to calm; turns back around, authoress stiffens again^ Oh, yeah. Where's Youko? He hasn't bugged me the whole chapter.**

**KsLuvr: Um... I'll tell you later when there aren't readers around... don't want to ruin any of the anticipation, now do we? ^smiles^**

**Kurama:^shrugs and smiles^ Of course not. On three. One... two... three.**

**KsLuvr and Kurama: Ja ne! (goodbye (or something like that))**


End file.
